Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Vehicles may be configured to operate in an autonomous mode in which the vehicle navigates through an environment with little or no input from a driver. Such a vehicle may include one or more sensors that are configured to sense information about the environment. The vehicle may use the sensed information to navigate through the environment. For example, if the sensors sense that the vehicle is approaching an obstacle, the vehicle may navigate around the obstacle.
In some instances the obstacle may be moving. Accordingly, it may be desirable to determine a heading (or direction) of the obstacle, so as to help ensure that the autonomous vehicle may avoid the moving obstacle, among other reasons. However, some techniques for determining the heading of a moving obstacle may be inaccurate, inefficient, and/or otherwise burdensome to carry out. An improvement is therefore desired.